ReFLeCTiOnS
by clueless
Summary: The Mirror Card gets loose. Skura stops denying she likes Syaoran. New girl, Sakura Li, looks almost identical to Sakura. "I Love Sakura" Syaoran admits to Sakura K. Tears fell as a Li was heard.
1. Prolugue

~~ReFLeCTiOnS~~  
  
  
  
1 By: SakuraBunnie  
  
Author's Note: I had this written up a long time…yet.. I was too busy or…too lazy to get this typed up…-.-' um…Me hope people will like this story..^.^' ok…anyways…the disclaimer: CCS DOESN'T BELONG TO MEEH~  
  
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
  
  
1.1 ~PROLOGUE~  
  
  
  
It was night time, the moon glinted with silver. The stars shone brightest this night.  
  
A sleeping figure laid in her bed. Her eyelids closed, as if she was to hide the gems that were concealed inside. Next to her, 52 pink cards were spread on the bed. Suddenly, a pink light flashed across the whole town.  
  
52 cards, now missing one card. The Mirror Card.  
  
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
It was 8:00 A.M. It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue, with white cumulus clouds floating around. The birds were chirping. The school had classrooms filled with students. The bell rang signifying school had started.  
  
"Where's Sakura-chan?" A girl with tumbling violet curls poked a handsome cute (not to mention hot ^.^') guy.  
  
The guy nonchalantly shrugged.  
  
"Class—"  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!" An auburn-haired girl cried as she stumbled into the classroom breathless.  
  
The class full of students stared. This wasn't the first time this has happened. It happened numerous times before.  
  
" Kinomoto-san?" the teacher questioned.  
  
"Gomen nasai (sorry), I slept late again…" Sakura Kinomoto bowed her head as she walked towards her seat.  
  
As she plopped into her seat, the teacher resumed talking.  
  
"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Sakura Li." Sakura blushed lightly.  
  
"Please welcome Sakura-san here at Seijou High (Is that a school?! -.-' My brain is messed up..I dun remember)" A girl with soft brown hair that fell past her shoulders walked in. All the guys were whispering/whistling. Her blue-green eyes sparkled in the light.  
  
"Konnichiwa Minna (hello everyone), watashi wa Sakura Li." The new girl bowed.  
  
"Sakura-san (the new girl), why don't you sit behind Li-san(Syaoran)?" the teacher asked smiling.  
  
"Hai! (yeah)"  
  
Syaoran raised his hand. As Sakura Li passed him, she smiled warmly at him.  
  
Syaoran had a light touch of pink painted across his face. He shook his head, as if he were saying "Iie (no)".  
  
Tomoyo, the violet girl, noticed.  
  
  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
  
  
It was lunch time. Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto, and Tomoyo Daidouji sat under a cherry blossom tree. They were quietly enjoying lunch.  
  
"Sakura, you don't mind if I invite Li-san to eat lunch with us right?" Syaoran asked slightly blushing.  
  
"Iie (no)" Sakura smiled, not noticing the blush.  
  
As soon as he left, Sakura automatically grabbed Tomoyo's arm.  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!""  
  
"Hai (yes), Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I'm going to tell Syao-kun, that I love him." She said excitedly with pinkness all over her face.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widen, "Really??!?" Her eyes glistened with joy.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
Syaoran was back with the new girl.  
  
"Konnichiwa(hello)" Li-san (the new girl) smiled.  
  
"Hi!" Tomoyo and Sakura greeted in unison.  
  
"Hehe, I hope I'm not a burden for eating with you." The new girl blushed.  
  
"Of course not. You aren't a burden." Syaoron replied quickly.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Author's Note: Gomen Nasai, if I'm confusing anybody with the Li-san's and the Sakura's. Sorry Sorry Sorry, for…making this chapter short. And Sorry Sorry Sorry if I'm confusing anyone. I have a plot…for once..it's gonna be interesting..^.^'  
  
*sigh* …. 


	2. Chapter One

Reflections~ Chapter one  
  
Author's Note: -_-' Someone wrote something in their review that got me thinking  
And that thinking changed the outcome of the story. ^.^' I dunno, I wasn't thinking  
about the plot when I first wrote this. -_-' Um, t first I was thinking about having  
the mirror card be Sakura Li....BUT ^_^ *smiles evilly* Since Someone said something...  
It got me thinking ^.^' Well, ahaha to you, I'm changing the ending. it might seem a little   
confusing butif you don't get it by the end... I'll post another 'chapter' to explain stuff  
  
  
And I guess I should have a thank-you list, since these people actually took their time   
to read this and then reviewed it. So...THANKS to...  
  
Alex Warlorn - for changing da ending..^.^  
  
Jen - uh....erm....thanks for reading this little story and liking it even if you haven't read the whole thing..-.-'  
  
Rini124 - Thx for reviewing and spending time reading this ^_^ I appreciate it  
  
Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo - HOI!? You got a LONG name! *falls tiredly* Of course i'll forgive you...  
heh heh..you probably forgot what i'm forgiving you..-.-''' You reviewed!! ^_^ Ya...and thanks for almost giving out  
my real name...-_-' and nopenope I dun sing good..*croaks* see... I sing bad....^.^'  
  
Kawaii Anime Girl - Erm thanks for beign the first to review my sotry...*HUG* ^_^  
  
  
Well enough with my blahs...^_^'' oki...  
  
Disclaimer: CCD doesn't BELONG TO ME~!  
  
Chapter one ~ One's broken heart  
  
It was afterschool. Sakura Kinomoto was fidgetting as she asked Syaoran Li a simple question.  
  
"Syao- Syaoran-kun?" Sakura sked nervously.  
  
Syaoran looked up. "Hai?"  
  
"I have to tell you something." she said going red in the face.  
  
Syaoran didn't notice. "I got something to you too." he said dreamily.  
  
Sakura sighed, 'Here goes nothing...' "Syaoran-kun....."  
  
Syaoran blurted out... " I love Sakura..."  
  
Sakura's face turned red and her eyes widen.. she was about to say she loved him too...  
  
"Li." he completed his sentence.  
  
Sakura's eyes widen even more, and her eyes began to water. She couldn't take it anymore.   
Her tears fell with a soft splatter against the cold ground. Then she ran out of the classroom.  
  
Syaoran who was 'blinded' by 'love' was too obsessed in his thoughts to realize that Sakura  
ran out of the classroom.   
  
"Sakura? you were saying something?' he said completely unaware that she left the room crying.  
  
~*_*~ ({-- ahha that looks like someone with starrry eyes and lil' whiskers..haha)  
  
Sakura was walking around totally unaware where she was going.  
  
'He loves Li-san...' she repeated in her mind. She was thinking too deeply to locate where she was going.  
she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Yu-Yukito-san?" Sakura stumbled as she hastely wiped away her tears with her sleeve. (nee he   
hasn't had much part in my fics eh? ^_^''')  
  
"Daidoubu?" he asked with concerned eyes.  
  
"Hai..." she replied faking a smile.  
  
Yukito didn't seem satisfied with the answer she gave him, but Sakura already ran away.  
  
"Mistress..."  
  
~^_^~ ({-- now the dude has SMILEY eyes..lol..^.^')  
  
It was night time. Sakura was lying in her bed. In her mind, repeated the scene that tore her heart apart.  
  
Kero sat in thought.  
  
"Sakura-" he began.  
  
"Leave me alone, Kero." Replied a muffled voice.  
  
"But Sakura--"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE, CEROBORUS (..-.-'' I'm ttoo stupid to go find my manga books and  
find the real way of speling his name...more like laziness..-_-')  
  
Kero sighed, he was going to tell her about the new magical presence, but it seemed like she was   
in the ' don't-give-a-damn' mood.  
  
~&.@~ ({--..-_-')  
  
author's note: GOMEN NASAI I kno it was short..-.-' *sigh* I can't think anymore -_-' Imma brain dead..-.-'  
Oki please review & uh..sleep? -_-'  
  
song listening to : JAY CHOU - SIMPLE LOVE *_* *JAY CHOUU!!!!* ^-^' 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Ccs doesn't Belong to meeh..  
  
Author's note: eh... I was forced to write this chapter.. so..gomen nasai. if it's realli uh... crappy..-_-'' But I got an idea for this one... so..bare with meeh neh? oki...  
  
HEY~! Do you think I can post chinese here? cuz..I'm thinking of a realli KEWL song to use for this story.. uh...not rEALLI kewl..but..it's in Manderin...so...I dunno..  
  
  
  
  
  
-2111115546665444444444447-  
  
  
  
It was morning. The early sky blue color stretches across the sky. White Marshmallow Cirrus ( I think..that's the GOOD clouds.. I'm not sure... i forgot..--'' I'm horrible at science) clouds floated across the sky. The sun had risen. The birds were chirping. The flowers began to bloom. But One flower wasn't blooming. That one. Sakura. Kinomoto.  
  
"Ohayo Kaijuu!" a Tall man said as he saw the emerald eyed girl walked down the stairs gloomly.  
  
"Oh..ha..yo.. Onii-chan."She replied quietly. Her eyes were red. Her hair was a mess. Her School skirt was wrinkled. She silently poured the orange juice. And took a big gulp, then wash it. Then left.  
  
"Kaijuu... is acting weird...is it the gaki?" Touya's eyebrows furrowedr.  
  
*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^^**^*^  
  
On her way to school. She thought. She thought of many things. But the first thing that came to her mind..was Syaoran. Little Wolf. Xiao Lang. Chocolates. Her love for him. She thought... if she realli loved him with all her heart and more. And if he didn't love HER. It still didn't change her feelings for him, but she wanted his happiness. And his happiness was...with Sakura..Li..  
  
"I'm going to give up my love...for him..."She thought. Even though he doesn't know of her love. "I'm going to help him achieve her love... Matchmaker..."  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ (I WAS GONNA STOP HERE but...^_^''' I think it's too short)  
  
At school...  
  
Tomoyo noticed that Sakura wasn't in her genki mood. It was pretty obvious. Her hair messed. Eyes swollen. School uniforms unironed.   
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked with concerned eyes. "Daijoubu?"  
  
Tomoyo didn't know anything that happened yesterday. She was so busy yesterday. She had chorus afterschool practices. Then she had Afternoon tea with her Mother's business partners. Then her mother took to her to her ballet lessons. Then to watch a movie. (ya..whatever some of the things tomoyo would never do..but...I needed her to BE BUSY)  
  
"He said he liked Sakura..."( TOMOYO's eyes lighten, "SUGOI!!!") "Li" Sakura said quietly.  
  
"and I decided that Since I love him. I'm going to let him be happy with his one true love." Although this wasn't what Sakura wanted... His happiness was her happiness...  
"So.. I'm gonna play matchmaker."  
  
Tomoyo's face had an agast expression. She was was having a mental fight.  
  
"NONONONONONONNONNONOONNOONONONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOO" She mentally screamed, but she knew that whenever something came up with Syaoran, Sakura would never bet stepped on.   
  
The bell rang..  
  
Tomoyo mouthed ' Talk to you at lunch' to Sakura.  
  
Lunch Time...  
  
Like Yesterday, Sakura Li, Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji sat together at lunch.  
  
But this time...  
  
"Li-chan.. May I talk to you for a second?" Sakura asked putting on a fake smile.  
  
The girl glanced at Sakura smiling, and grinned. "Hai.."  
  
When they were alone, Sakura(kinomoto) took a deep breath and asked.." Li-chan. What do you think of Shaoran-kun?"  
  
"erm..He's ok..I guess.." Li-chan looked a bit flustered. "But--"  
  
"He likes you.." Sakura blurted out.  
  
Li-chan's eyes widened. "NANI!?!"  
  
*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Author''s notes: Ya... That's it...but you kno... Matchmaking isn't realli like that but... muahahha... There's a secret..mauhaahhahah ^_________^ And let's hope dat You all get this at the end..-_-' 


End file.
